Jawbreakers
The Jawbreakers are a white, blue, red, and green team introduced in MarbleLympics 2016. Jawbreakers are represented by Candy, Sweet, Sugar, and Taffy, and tied for 10th in the 2017 MarbleLympics Qualification round. #SweetVictory Team Members Candy, Tidbit, Mouthful and Tongue Twister were the original members of the Jawbreakers. In 2017, Tidbit, Mouthful and Tongue Twister were dismissed for their ill treatment of Candy. They were replaced by Sweet, Sugar, and Taffy, while Candy stayed in the team. In 2018, Tidbit rejoined the team as reserve member, while Candy, Sweet, Sugar, and Taffy remain the current members of the Jawbreakers. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly rounds, other tournaments, ...). MarbleLympics 2016 The Jawbreakers debuted at MarbleLympics 2016 by getting the same score as the Thunderbolts, receiving a tied placement of 11th in the Balancing Sport. In the Relay Race, they won the first race against the Rojo Rollers, the Oceanics and the Chocolatiers and got a silver medal in the last race, losing to the Savage Speeders and getting 4th overall. In Collision, the team had the highest amount of points in Group 3, leading them to the quarterfinals where the Jawbreakers won against Mellow Yellow. They then advanced to the semifinals where they defeated Team Momo, but then lost to the Thunderbolts, getting them yet another silver medal. On the Sand Rally, Candy finished in 4th place in Race B with a time of 57.92 seconds and got the same placement in the final race, but was shown to be 3rd because of an issue at the finish line. In the Long Jump, Candy did poorly and landed in the lower half of the rankings, with twelfth place and a score of 80,5 centimeters. In Water Race, Tidbit barely escaped death since the first waterfall kept him for a little while, and rightfully so being the last marble to arrive to the finish line getting 5th place in race B and 9th counting the final race. In High Jump, Mouthful easily passed over 50 cm, but couldn't get over the 51 cm mark, resulting in 8th place. In the 10 Meter Sprint, Tonguetwister was not fast enough to make it to the final rounds, landing in 11th place. In Team Pursuit, the Jawbreakers won the first round against the Kobalts, but lost the quarter-finals to the Thunderbolts, ending in 6th with a gain of 2 points. In Precision Slalom, they did not move on to the quarterfinals and tied the 10th rank with the Oceanics, the Savage Speeders and the Limers, all having a score of 8 points. In Quartet Diving, one of the team members bounced off the ramp and cause the group to lose points, ending 15th with no points given. In Hurdles, Mouthful finished the second race in 3rd place, which was not enough to go into the final races. In this entire season, they got seventh place with a score of 21 points. MarbleLympics 2017 Qualifiers Since the team earned 7th place in the last yearly tournament, the Jawbreakers had to compete in the qualification rounds for the MarbleLympics 2017. They earned a gold medal in the Sand Race, and finished 10th tied with the Limers, earning a spot in the official MarbleLympics 2017. 'Main Tournament' Candy started off the season with the first event, Funnel Spinning. She lost the second heat with the fifth spot and got 9th overall, with an accumulation of 7 points. In the Long Jump, Taffy landed in the middle of the pack and scored 69,1 centimeters, giving him 8th place and 8 points. They did mediocre in the Fidget Spinner Collision and ended up 13th, as well as the 5 Meter Sprint, where Sugar did not make it to the semi finals and got 12th. The Jawbreakers did not do any better in the Hurdles event as Sweet finished last and got 13th place overall with the time of 10.79 seconds. But they stepped it up in Relay Run by winning the first heat, only to be eliminated in the semi-final round. In Block Pushing, they got the highest score on the first heat, but had difficulty with pushing the plastic piece during the other rounds. After doing badly in the competition, Taffy surprises the crowd by getting 4th place in the High Jump segment, making it over 37.5 centimeters. In Steeplechase, the team did fairly well, but a member knocked down a stick and got a penalty of 1 second, placing 6th on the leaderboards for this event. Jawbreakers finished the year with 13th place with no medals and a pointage of 83. MarbleLympics 2018 'Qualifiers' The Jawbreakers failed to qualify for Marble League 2018. They competed in Group A. MarbleLympics 2019 'Qualifiers' The Jawbreakers failed to qualify for MarbleLympics 2019. Marble League Showdown 2019 The Jawbreakers qualified for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. 'Results' | width="50%" valign="top" align="left" | 'Marble League Showdown Results' |} Team Members' Individual Scores 'References' Category:Teams Category:Jawbreakers Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League Showdown Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League Showdown 2019